


Where Did The Party Go?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, and slut-shaming, and then smut, etc. - Freeform, mentions of Harry and Liam, or read with caution, snowballing but with slick (idk what that's called), so if that's a trigger for you then maybe don't read this, there's also a scene with a bit of intimidation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, with energy thrumming at his fingertips and excitement running through his veins.  Then some stranger not only ruins Louis' mood, but also causes him to doubt his entire position in his own home, the excitement from before turned to dread.</p>
<p>A hybrid Louis fic where Louis lives with his three boyfriends (Niall, Nick and Zayn) and things aren't always as good as they seem, but maybe between them they can work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did The Party Go?

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt for the Bottom Louis Library fic exchange:
> 
> “I was thinking Louis with Zayn, Niall and Nick. (Optional hybrid!Louis) I don’t want anything too much, just a hyper Louis that won’t settle down. Smut is fine, but I’m not picky :) You have freedom with this!”
> 
> I really hope this isn't awful, and that you guys, especially the prompter, like it!

Louis woke up to an empty bed and energy throbbing in his fingertips. It wasn't surprising that Nick wasn't there, since he was the host of a well-known radio breakfast show, and as a result, often left long before Louis stirred. Louis stretched, arching his back and extending his arms and legs. His nose crinkled as he yawned, the cat ears on the top of his head that were almost hidden in his messy hair twitching. Louis curled and uncurled his fingers, toes and tail as he sat up and pulled on the first t-shirt his hands landed on. It fell a third of the way down his toned and golden thighs, giving the appearance of no underwear. Nick’s shirt, then.

Louis bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning as he caught sight of the picture on his bedside table. It was of Nick, Zayn, Niall and himself, only a few months after he’d moved in with them. Louis had been at a pet shelter where Nick’s friend Harry volunteered, and the two had struck up a close friendship. As the Christmas holidays drew near, Harry decided that, rather than leave Louis where he was, he’d give him to Nick as a present, thinking that they’d get along and that Louis would be looked after.

Harry had possibly been a bit wrong. Nick, who was living with Zayn and Niall (who were fucking and also possibly boyfriends), had got on Louis’ nerves, because while Harry treated him with the perfect balance of caring and respect, Nick was a bit sarcastic and condescending, not really understanding that Louis was a _person_ and not a pet, and Louis responded by being sarcastic right back. Zayn and Niall had helped him settle in, though, both of them extremely friendly.

They passed friendship, though, on the morning when Louis walked past Zayn’s room, where the door was slightly ajar, giving Louis a clear view of Zayn slowly fingering Niall open before pushing into him. Louis had never seen anything like it, but he was curious and there was a strange tingling heat feeling concentrated just below his belly, so he quickly scampered back to his and Nick’s king-sized bed and tried to finger himself. ‘Tried’ being the operative word there, because it was much too dry to actually work. Eventually, Louis became so frustrated that he pulled his clothes back on and went to Zayn and Niall for help. The couple were very helpful, beckoning him into Zayn’s room, opening him up with lube-slick fingers before fucking into him with a vibrator.

After that, Zayn, Niall and Louis had a _thing_ , but it continued to be kept from Nick, and Louis continued to sleep in Nick’s bed, only one night Nick had a nightmare, waking Louis up, and in his muddled state, Louis had thought that the best thing to do would be to blow him. While Nick wasn’t exactly protesting, he did want to know where that had come from (“From you; you’re the one who came,” Louis said defensively, and Nick rolled his eyes fondly, if it were possible to do such a thing with fondness.), and after a few talks with Niall and Zayn, and a few more orgasms, the four of them more or less fell into each other.

(Actually more _less_ than more to begin with, since Zayn and Niall were still boyfriends and Louis still felt left out and Nick still felt jealous because Louis was _his_ (“People don’t own people Nick!” “But you’re a hybrid, kitten.” “I’m still just as much a person as you are!” “Oh _sure_ you are. You lived at an _animal shelter_ , love.” “I helped out there! I helped Harry with his work and with the other pets, and I’m _talking to you right now_ , and I’m capable of complex thought and English and I’m a _person_ , Nicholas, it’s fine to get jealous if you’d just _admit_ to it but you don’t _own_ me. _Legally_ , maybe, but not technically.” And Nick has to agree if he valued his own life, and also his clothes, which he did, and which Louis was not above threatening.) Harry and Liam tried to help, but neither of them gave very good relationship advice, and the problem was more effectively solved by Zayn fucking Louis while Nick fucked Niall than by anything the pair had come up with. They were okay after that, though. More than okay, they were stellar. Splendid. _Superb. Enough_ with the synonyms.)

The picture had been taken by Harry, late in the afternoon of the day when they had sorted out their issues and decided it called for celebration. They never told Harry exactly _how_ they’d sorted them out, but Harry was just happy that they were happy. The figures in the picture grinned back at Louis as he shook his head fondly, remembering.

Louis’ stomach gurgled then, and the hybrid huffed. With Nick at work, Niall meeting Harry and Liam about band stuff (the three of them were in a band together, and they were quite good, but a majority of their songs were dreadfully pretentious, the soft of songs Nick would play on repeat on his show if people like Louis wouldn’t call in to complain) and Louis banned from cooking without supervision after the time he managed to set the oven on fire, if he wanted food he’d have to wake Zayn. While Louis was usually the person of choice to wake Zayn anyway, it was still quite a chore in itself, because Zayn didn’t _like_ being woken up. Zayn was not a morning person by any stretch. He usually rose around midday, and didn’t properly wake up until at least half an hour later. Waking him up so he wasn’t unnecessarily grumpy took a fair bit of coaxing, which usually wasn’t a problem, since Louis adored Zayn, but right now he was feeling a bit jittery, and he wasn’t sure if he had much patience for that.

Oh well. It was worth a shot, since he _was_ actually feeling quite hungry.

Louis padded down the hall to the door of Zayn’s bedroom, slipping inside and drawing open the blackout curtains to let some sun in. Buried underneath the covers, Zayn let out a faint sound of protest, and Louis poked his tongue out at the figure.

“Zayn,” he cooed softly. “Good morning, babe.” After this failed to gain a response, he rolled his eyes, huffing. Louis moved closer to the bed, peeling back the covers slightly, just enough that he could see Zayn but not enough that too much light would get in.

“Zayn?” Louis repeated quietly, reaching out to softly shake at Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn groaned and makes a face, blinking blearily up at Louis. Louis tried to keep his smile small, but ended up grinning at Zayn, and Zayn just rolled over again, grabbing the blankets back from out of Louis’ hands. Louis gave a startled hiss at the sudden movement, pulling back and quickly moving around the other side of the bed.

“Why’s there light, Lou?” Zayn groaned, his words slurring together. Louis stroked at his hair, wishing vaguely that Zayn was patting _him_ instead. He didn’t mind a little role reversal every now and then, though, especially if it meant food.

“It’s time to get up,” Louis told him, slightly less patiently than he’d aimed for. Oops. “Please? I’ll trade you cuddles for food?”

Zayn groaned again, yawning, but opened his eyes to meet Louis’. “Cuddles and tea?” he asked hopefully. Louis considered it, but it was a fair trade for breakfast, since hugs weren’t exactly a hardship, and he was planning to make tea for himself anyway. He nodded, and Zayn smiled up at him, reaching out for Louis’ head. Louis ducked to make it easier for Zayn to run his hands over Louis’ ears. Only a few strokes in, though, Louis was pulling back, batting at Zayn’s hands. Zayn made a confused face, and Louis gave him a plaintive look.

“Food?”

Zayn sat up. “Sure, give me a minute and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Louis nodded absently, already half out the door and on his way to make tea.

\-------

The kitchen was bright with morning sunlight, and the sound of birds chirping was mixed in with the soundtrack of the usual morning traffic, making Louis smile as he bounced around the room, collecting water in the kettle and fetching two teabags from the lowest shelf. As the kettle whistled, Louis turned on the radio at medium volume. His tail flicked back and forth in time to the music, his eyes bright and ears perked up on his head.

Zayn stumbled blearily into the kitchen just as Louis was pouring the boiled water into the mugs he'd set out with teabags in them. Louis laughed brightly as he caught sight of him, skipping over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning, babe."

Zayn smiled and brought his hands up to Louis' cheeks, pulling him back in for a deeper kiss. "Hmm," he sighed, pulling back. "Morning. Do you want eggs and bacon?"

Louis nodded eagerly, and Zayn glanced at him fondly.

"You're so enthusiastic today, Lou," he observed.

"I'm _hungry_ ," Louis explained unapologetically, turning back to the teas, which were just about ready, his tail brushing along Zayn's arm to drag across his hand, his fur extremely soft.

The first time he'd done that to Nick, the older man had almost immediately set off to wash his hands, and Louis had been furious at the insinuation that he wasn't clean, screaming at Nick that he was a lot cleaner than the man Nick had left the pub with the other night, and if he was really that worried about staying clean, he should stop exposing himself to so many STDs. It wasn't one of their finest moments.

Despite remembering that blow-up in vivid detail, Zayn still washed his hands before starting to cook the pair of them breakfast, since although they'd all had showers, who knew what Nick and Louis had done when they'd gone off to bed?

Who knows what Zayn would do to Louis if he didn't stop thinking about it and concentrate on something else?

"What do you want to do today?" Zayn asked, reaching to grab a couple of plates from the cupboard next to the hot plate. Louis, dancing to _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_ , paused, giving the back of Zayn's head a considering look.

"Go out, probably. I just want to _do_ something." Zayn turned around with the plates just in time to catch Louis' dramatic gesture as the carol reached its crescendo. Zayn snorted loudly, and Louis poked his tongue out at him, giggling as Zayn rolled his eyes.

The pair of them sat side-by-side at the kitchen table as they finished their breakfast and their tea, Zayn reading the newspaper Nick had probably set out for him and Louis humming along to the radio and jiggling his legs. Usually Louis liked the fact that he could sit in mutual silence with Zayn, taking advantage of the other boy's stillness to curl up in his lap and be petted, but this time, almost as soon as the last mouthful was finished, Louis was standing up and whisking the dishes over to the sink.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Zayner," he called out, starting to run the water for the dishes, and usually he'd avoid dishes at all costs, but if he didn't keep himself busy, Louis worried he'd pounce on Zayn and wrestle him to the floor, and while Zayn was marginally more awake after breakfast, he probably still wouldn't be terribly impressed. Besides, Nick and Niall were much better to wrestle with, as Niall was a challenge (that he rarely bestes, honestly) and Nick didn't often back down. Zayn, for all that he was gorgeous, was possibly scrawnier than Nick, and while he'd manhandled Louis well on many occasions, a happy, non-lustful Zayn usually couldn't be bothered wrestling with Louis. He helped Louis prank the others though, so. It evened out.

(One time Louis had tried to tease Zayn into a wrestling match and it had ended in an actual slap fight, complete with giggling. Nick still had the film somewhere.)

By the time the dishes were done, Zayn helping with the drying, Louis was becoming ansty, even his ears flicking. Now he wasn't hungry anymore, he felt like he'd need more than a small wrestling match to calm down.

At that moment, Louis heard raised voices out the front, before the key turned in the lock of the front door and a familiar voice called out a greeting. Louis ran down the hallway to the front door and launched himself into Niall's arms with a shout. Niall staggered, but held Louis up, laughing happily.

"Hey there, kitten. Miss me?"

Louis leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "Not a bit," he told Niall cheerfully. "Zayn made me breakfast. Can we go to the park?"

Niall laughed again, carrying Louis back to the kitchen. "Sure, just let me - Morning, Zayn!"

Zayn smiled at the pair of them and walked over to kiss Niall, one hand on the back of Niall's neck and the other warm on Louis' shoulder. "Hey, babes. I see you picked up a stray," he joked, rubbing Louis back.

Niall rolled his eyes. "Yet he was already in the house when I got back, and seemed to think you'd been feeding him."

"Sorry, Ni, it's just, he's kind of cute, isn't he? A bit hard to resist."

Louis blushed, still not entirely used to being fussed over, even in a joking manner. He hid his face in Niall's neck, nuzzling below his ear and smiling as Niall giggled at the slight tickling feeling.

"He's very lovely," Niall agreed, leaning forward to kiss Louis' hair. "Aren't you, Louis? Our lovely boy. Our kitten."

Louis squirmed, purring a little as Niall held him tightly in his arms and Zayn rubbed his back. "Park?" he asked hopefully, his tail flicking once.

"Lou, he just got back," Zayn pointed out, but Niall laughed.

"It's fine, Zayn." He carefully placed Louis down when he squirmed again, smiling ruefully as Louis scrambled back to his room to get changed and grab the football.

When they were ready to go, Zayn gave them both goodbye kisses, swatting Louis' bum as he walked past and laughing as his ears perked straight up then lay back flat against his head to hide in his hair. His tank top was baggy, and approximately the colour of his tail, not exactly hiding his hybrid status but making it more discrete, since not all people treated hybrids kindly, and even fewer people treated them with respect.

It was with the thought of respect in mind that Zayn closed the door behind his two energetic boys and walked back to the couch to call the owner of the gallery where his next exhibition was going to be held and sort out some details, and then hopefully watch some cartoons before his third boy came back and tried to steal the remote.

\-------

Niall gasped for breath as he tried to keep up with Louis and steal the ball from him. Louis was quick, skillful and light on his feet, and Niall loved footy as much as the next person, but one-on-one was demanding, and they'd been going at it for a while.

"Lou, babe, wait, stop," Niall managed between heaving breaths. Louis dribbled the ball a few metres before executing a neat turn and looking at Niall expectantly.

"Everything okay, Nail File?" he checked. Niall nodded, puffing.

"Yeah. Can we switch to kick-to-kick for a bit though?"

Louis suppressed his frown of disappointment, nodding, since Niall wasn't in much of a condition to continue, and besides, Louis couldn't deny Niall when he pouted like that.

"I'm on the west side," Louis added quickly, grinning as Niall laughed and threw up the west side hand sign.

The west end of the grassy area of the park was near a skate park, where a group of five young men were practicing stunts on skateboards and stunt bikes. Sometimes Zayn and Louis went there to skate, neither of them terribly good but both of them liking the idea of being _able_ to skate, and Louis liked the skate bowl. Despite that, as he dribbled into position, he stopped well clear of the concrete area, wary of the boys, all of whom were bigger than him and one who was bald (which, Liam did it better).

Pushing down the nervous feeling, he turned around to face Niall.

"Heads up!" he shouted to the blonde as he sent the ball soaring through the air towards him. Niall swore, backing up and catching the call on his thigh as it bounced.

"Watch it, kitten!" Niall yelled out as he kicked the ball back in Louis' direction. The kick was too high, though, and Louis usually would have backed up and run to the ball, but Niall calling him 'kitten' in public had startled him, causing him to hesitate. By the time he moved, the ball had already passed over his head and was bouncing closer to the skate park, before rolling to a stop at the rim of the bowl.

Louis cursed under his breath and jogged over, a few of the boys turning to watch.

"Alright, lads?" Louis spoke up, giving an approximation of a friendly smile as he tucked the ball under his foot. He turned before they could answer, kicking the ball back towards Niall. At that moment, one of the boys grabbed Louis' tail in his large hand and gave it a tug, stopping Louis short and causing him to cry out in pain. He turned to glare fiercely at the offender, who had short hair that was such a dark brown it was almost black, and looked a bit like a rat.

"Alright, kitty?" the boy mocked, his friends sniggering. Louis' glare intensified.

"Let go of my tail," he snapped.

"What, this?" The boy held up his hand still clutching Louis' tail. "This thing you were waving in my face? You want it back now? Fucking pussy hybrids. Sluts, the lot of you!" His expression turned mean as he yanked at Louis' tail again. "Good for nothing but a dicking, aren't you, pussy? Can't think for yourself, can't look after yourself... Where's your sugar daddy, little kitty? Is it Blondie over there? Or have you got someone else at home you give it up to- Fuck!"

Louis backed up, pulling his tail out of the man's slackened grip. "Leave me alone."

The man ignored Louis, doubled over in pain. "Max, the fucking slut kicked me in the nuts!"

Louis backed up faster, turning and sprinting back to Niall. The men behind him didn't follow, deciding he was too much trouble, and too busy fussing over the boy Louis had kicked. He met Niall a bit over halfway, the other already heading to meet him.

"Louis! Louis, shit, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I just forgot, I saw what they did, I should have taken that side instead -"

Louis shrugged out of Niall's arms. "I'm fine, Niall, don't worry about it, it's nearly time for lunch anyway. Let's head back, have you got the ball?" Niall shook his head slowly and Louis rolled his eyes, huffing and playing up his irritation when in reality he was choking back tears. "Well, you'd best go get it then!"

"Louis-"

"C'mon, hurry it up, I'm hungry and I wanna get back to see Nick before he falls asleep."

Niall stared as Louis began to walk faster, quickly grabbing the soccer ball from a couple of metres away before hurrying after him.

"Louis, Grimmy goes to bed at _nine_."

"Exactly! He goes to bed so early, and you're moving so slowly that by the time we make it back he'll be dead to the world and I won't even get to tell him about the amazing breakfast he missed out on."

Niall sighed as Louis continued to ramble on without slowing down. The hybrid was so jumpy he was almost jittering out of his own skin. Usually when he woke up in an energetic mood Niall could tire him out at the park, or Nick could tire him out with verbal sparring and wrestling and watching shitty movies while drinking wine that was equally as shitty, or Zayn could tire him out with a couple of rounds of athletic sex. Whatever had happened with the skaters had clearly upset Louis though, and now Louis' good, happy energy had been converted to stressed, unhappy energy. Niall could only hope that Nick could help calm Louis down.

Ahead of Niall, Louis was only barely holding himself together, not wanting to fall apart and prove the skater right. Was he really so dependent, so useless, so pathetic? He didn't want to believe it, but it struck a chord within him, making him feel sick. The fact of the matter was that as a hybrid, he was legally more pet than person. He didn't have a job, he was next to useless around the house, and he couldn't even make his own food. He occupied his time by listening to music, watching movies, reading through Zayn's books and going out only when one of the boys took him out. He'd never even seen Niall perform at a bar, or gone to one of Zayn's exhibitions, or been to Nick's studio, yet he had the nerve to call himself their boyfriend. And why? Because he had sex with them? Because they gave him food and clothes and a place to stay and took him out sometimes? That wasn't being a boyfriend, that was being a kept boy, barely better than a prostitute, if at all. No wonder the man at the park had been so disgusted by him - Louis was disgusted himself.

Whatever he was - a burden? A slut? - Nick would tell him. Nick could be sarcastic and difficult, but he wouldn't lie to spare Louis' feelings, and he wouldn't sugarcoat the truth for Louis to make it more pleasant. More than anything else, Louis needed that right now. He needed to know where he stood, so he could deal with it, and if the truth was as the man at the park had said, then Louis would just have to suck it up and get over himself.

_You're not special_ , Louis told himself harshly. _Don't you dare cry, you're pathetic enough already. Get a grip._

\-------

Miraculously, Louis managed to hold himself together the entire way home. Niall, who had the key (and Louis didn't even have a key to the house he lived in, how pitiful), unlocked the door and held it open for Louis, who was too upset to be able to bring himself to thank Niall. Instead, he nodded, smiling weakly, and quickly walked to the lounge, where Nick was sitting on the sofa scrolling through twitter on his phone.

Hearing the door, Nick looked up, smiling as he caught sight of Louis. "Hi kitten, how was the park? If you're hungry, I think Zayn's made lunch. Saussages, salad and some sort of soup, I think he said, if you fancy any of that." He stood up, turning around to peer into the kitchen, which backed onto the lounge room. "I'm quite hungry myself actually... Shall we go have lunch together then, kitten?" He turned to look expectantly at Louis, who blinked, walked over to Nick, and then, to his horror, burst into tears.

Ashamed, Louis hid his face in his hands. Nick, slightly startled but mostly worried, quickly pulled the smaller boy into his arms, sitting back down on the sofa and holding Louis in his lap. Louis curled himself up in Nick's arms, crying into his chest. It took Nick a few moments to realise that Louis was sobbing words, and a few moments more to make out what those words were.

"I'm pathetic, I'm pathetic, I'm pathetic," Louis sobbed over and over. Nick's heart clenched, and he stroked Louis' back rhythmically.

"Louis, darling," he began cautiously. "I don't know what happened to upset you-"

"Someone grabbed his tail, but I didn't hear what he said to Louis," Niall interjected from the doorway connecting the room with the hallway, where he'd been trading helpless looks with Zayn, who was now standing in the kitchen doorway. Louis stiffened, but didn't look up, and Nick nodded.

"I promise you're not pathetic," Nick finished. Louis shook his head, looking up at Nick through his tears.

"I am, though," he choked out. "You were ri-right, I'm a pet, I'm not a _person_ , I do-don't know who I thought I w-was ki-kid-kidding!" His voice broke on the last word and he started sobbing even harder, hiding his face in the crook of Nick's neck.

"Louis, I'm a professional shit-talker," Nick argued. I said that _ages_ ago without even thinking or meaning it, and you called me out on it straight away, remember? You're a person, Lou, you _are_. Whatever that arsehole said to you, he was wrong-"

"He _wasn't_!" Louis sat up straight, pushing against Nick's chest until Nick's embrace slackened enough that Louis could sit back and meet Nick's gaze with his own angry glare. "I don't _do_ anything, Nick. I don't have a job, I don't cook or clean, I can't go out without one of you with me and I've never seen one of Niall's gigs or one of Zayn's exhibitions. I don't have a phone, or a degree. I just sit around the house and have sex with you, Zayn and Niall! You're my fucking _owner_ , not my boyfriend, there's literally a document that says _just that_ , and do you know what that makes me, Nicholas? That makes me a sex pet. So don't you _dare_ lie to me and say I'm a person when we both know that's _not_ the case.

There was a moment of silence, broken by Niall making a strangled noise. Zayn's grip on the doorway tightened, causing the wooden frame to creak slightly in protest. Nick kept his gaze steady as he took in Louis' appearance. Louis' face was flushed and tear-streaked, and his bottom lip was trembling, but his eyes were bright with fury, and his kitten ears were raised and turned out in anger. Nick wanted to pat Louis until he purred and then hide him away from the world so that he would never be hurt again, but he had more sense than that, and that was the opposite of what Louis needed anyway, since it would confirm his belied and completely decimate his confidence.

Nick wanted to hunt down the person who had done this to Louis, but. Louis wouldn't have had a reason to doubt himself if Nick, Zayn and Niall hadn't given him one, and this conversation was probably long overdue, so. Nick should probably hunt himself down, too, come to think of it. Maybe Harry could do it for him. He probably would anyway, if he heard - Harry cared a lot about Louis, after all.

Anyway, Nick would worry about it later. For now, he had Louis to worry about. Louis' shoulders had slumped at Nick's lack of reply, assuming the worst, and he looked down towards his lap, his ears falling also. Nick had never hated himself more, seeing how defeated the hybrid looked.

He took a deep breath. "Lou, sweetheart, I need you to listen to me, so I can tell you what I should have told you ages ago. Can you do that for me, darling? I know I don't deserve it, but it's important. I promise I'm not going to lie to you, but it really is important that you listen, love."

Nick kept his eyes on Louis, and although Louis didn't look up, his cat ears perked up, showing he was paying attention. Nick gave an internal sigh of relief and continued.

"Hybrid laws are still quite new, what with hybrids not having been around for very long, so the laws aren't well-known about or well understood, but you're very much a person legally, Lou. The so-called 'ownership papers' are much more like guardianship or adoption papers, and the only reason Harry was able to get them organised and passed so quickly was because the shelter's owners, technically your previous guardians, really liked him and trusted him to make sure you were well looked after.

"Under law, if you wanted you could go to school or college or university or get a job somewhere, and your employers would have a responsibility to protect you from harassment."

Nick hesitated, wincing, but pressed on.

"Zayn, Niall and I have been treating you like out pet because we _like_ looking after you, and we want to protect you, but that wasn't fair on you, kitten, and I'm so sorry for that. I didn't realise it was stopping you from doing and having so much. If Harry knew, he'd kill me."

Louis made a noise at that. "Harry couldn't kill anyone. Liam had to set out his cockroach baits."

Nick gave Louis a hesitant smile as Louis finally looked up. "If anything could inspire him to kill it would be this. He definitely wouldn't talk to me for at least a week - longer, if nothing changed. Like, we can talk about it more later, obviously, and we probably should, but we should have gotten you a phone, house key and probably driving lessons a long time ago, and if you're interested, there's work available at the station as an assistant, since Finchy is going on leave. If you want to do something else, though, we can work that out too."

Louis stared at Nick, too stunned to speak. He nodded, giving Nick a hint of a smile.

"Louis, I'm so sorry," Niall blurted, making Louis jump and turn to look at him. Niall walked forward, falling to his knees in front of Nick and Louis. "I'm so sorry for not thinking at the park and not realising earlier that we should have treated you more like the wonderful person you are, because, fuck, Lou, you're a person, you _are_ , you're one of the best people I know, and you're one of my favourite people ever, and fuck, I'm supposed to be your _boyfriend_ but I fucked it up so badly, I'm sorry, but I promise I'll do my best to fix it. I love you, Lou, so much."

By the end of Niall's speech, Louis' smile had widened even more, and he reached out to ruffle Niall's hair.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Love you too, Nialler."

"Lou, you said something about being a sex pet?" Zayn asked, coming over to kneel beside Niall. Louis blushed and nodded hesitantly.

"I know I'm not, you wouldn't, I just, he kept calling me a slut, and I thought..."

"That we kept you around for sex, " Zayn finished, heart sinking. Louis nodded again, avoiding eye contact.

"It's not like I'm good for much else," he whispered.

Niall made an outraged sound, and Nick groaned. "Haz is going to _slaughter_ me. We keep you around because we love you, darling, we really do. Nobody else can wake Zayn up without being injured and without upsetting him, or put up with Zayn's broody silences, or keep up with and energetic Niall, or keep up with me when I get sarcastic, not half as well as you can. You complete us, and that's no lie.

Louis looked at Nick suspiciously. "Did you just quote Cher Lloyd?

"Busted," Niall muttered, nudging Zayn, who grinned.

"The perks of dating a radio DJ. Seriously, though," Zayn turned to Louis, "you're not a slut. You know that, right?"

Louis looked unconvinced. "But. I let all of you fuck me?"

Zayn shook his head immediately, Niall looking at Louis sadly.

"Lou, we all have sex with each other, so if that makes you a slut, that makes all of us sluts. I mean, yeah, you take it, but that doesn't mean you're any less than us or anything. If anything, it's the opposite - the way you take all of us is amazing. You're our boyfriend, and if it makes you feel good, and you want it, and you like it, then that's all that matters, not what some bully thinks," Zayn said earnestly. Louis nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I - yeah, that makes sense, I guess. Thanks."

Zayn reached out to gently stroke Louis' tail. "No problem, babe."

"If you wanted- I know we've kind of been keeping you here, but if you think you want to be with someone else, you can," Niall added.

"Maybe a girl," Nick suggested, bursting into laughter as Louis gave him a horrified look.

"No! No, I - I'm good," Louis said hurriedly. He sighed. "Sorry. I don't want to be with anyone else, though. I love _you guys_."

"Good, because maybe these two could deal, but I don't want to lose you and I don't like sharing," Zayn declared. Niall snickered.

"And yet you're happy to share with me, Lou, and Grimmy."

Zayn shrugged. "That's different, though."

Niall smiled, because, "Yeah. I know what you mean though, like. I'm not big on the idea of sharin' Louis either. God, remember the first time?" Niall's expression turned almost reverent, and Nick sat up in interest, almost dislodging Louis as he manhandled Louis so the hybrid was sitting with his back pressed against Nick's chest, facing Zayn and Niall, in his lap. Louis squirmed a little as Zayn and Niall rubbed his calves.

"Do tell," Nick prompted, smirking and pushing Louis' shirt up to stroke over his exposed stomach.

Zayn almost rolled his eyes - he was sure he'd told Nick what had happened before - but it really was a great memory, and relieving it once more couldn't hurt. "Niall and I were fucking, but we forgot to close the bedroom door, and Lou saw me fingering Niall, didn't you, babe?" Louis bit his lip and nodded, and Zayn continued. "Twenty minutes later, we hear this knocking on the door, and Louis walks over to the bed in underwear and one of your shirts, Grimmy, and asks how to finger someone without it hurting."

Niall grinned at the memory. "It was so hot though, like. Lou tried to finger himself without lube, before he was turned on enough to start getting properly wet, and we didn't know that he could do that, so when I was fingering him, Zayn thought I'd just used too much lube, and instead it turned out to be Louis' slick." He wiggled his eyebrows at Louis. "Got it all over my hand."

Louis whined at that, and Nick pushed his shirt higher up his torso to play with Louis' nipples.

"Messy kitty," Zayn teased, hands on Louis' knees coaxing his legs open so he and Niall could kneel between them. Niall slid his hand up Louis' thigh just as Nick pinched the nub of one of Louis' nipples between his fingers, and the combination of sensations caused Louis to cry out, his hand clutching at Nick's forearms to steady himself.

"That's lovely," Nick sighed as Louis' shorts began to tent. "Love seeing you like this, darling. Can we take your clothes off? Get you all naked in my lap?"

Louis nodded, slightly flustered. "Yeah. Um. I think I want..." He bit his lip.

"What do you want, Lou?" Niall prompted, hand on Louis' waistband.

"Want to be your kitten and your boy? Sometimes?" Louis watched Zayn and Niall nervously, glancing over his shoulder to peek at Nick's expression. Nick was wearing a pleased smirk not dissimilar to Zayn's, while Niall simply grinned, the trio looking as if _they_ were the cats and Louis had just presented them with a large saucer of cream.

"And we want you to be our kitten and our boy. Doesn't make you any less a person, or any less our boyfriend," Niall told him.

Nick pinched Louis' nipple again, snickering a little as Zayn leaned forward to lick over it and licked Nick's fingers too. Once Zayn had moved back, Nick tugged Louis' shirt over his head and flung it over the back of the couch, Niall and Zayn working together to remove Louis' shoes, socks, shorts and underwear.

"Pretty kitty," Nick said quietly when Louis was finally naked, and Louis squirmed in his lap, pleased. Louis' smile widened as he felt Nick hard against his arse. Nick laughed, breaking off into a moan, as Louis grinded more insistently against him. "Feel something you like?" he teased, groaning as Louis nodded.

Zayn grinned up at Nick from where he had his hand wrapped around Louis' length ad was stroking languidly. "He definitely likes _something_ ," he pointed out, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. Nick winked back as Louis cried out, letting out a breathy moan.

"Fuck, you look so good sweetheart," Niall breathed, thumbing over Louis' hole. Louis moaned louder in response, unsure whether to press down against Nick's cock and Niall's thumb or up into Zayn's fist. Nick was still playing with Louis' nipples, flicking them gently with his fingertips and causing Louis to whine.

"Niall-" Louis started before he cut off with a moan. Niall raised his eyebrows and pushed in a bit with his thumb.

"Yeah, Lou?"

"Please- Ni, c'mon, I want-"

"What do you want? Want my fingers in you?" Louis nodded, moaning, and Niall pulled his thumb away. "Words, kitten," he said as Louis whined in protest.

"Please, Niall, fuck, want you- ah! Want you to finger me, come _on_ -"

"Good boy," Zayn and Nick said simultaneously as Niall carefully pushed one finger into Louis, both of them moaning at the feeling.

"So good, Lou, you feel so good around my finger, already wet for us," Niall said, drawing his finger slowly out before pushing back in a bit faster and repeating the movement.

"Oh god," Louis gasped, grinding down against Niall's hand. "C'mon, Niall, more-"

Zayn, who had been stroking Louis off progressively slower, released Louis' cock completely, standing and bracing his hands on the back of the sofa as he leaned in to kiss Louis quiet. Louis' mouth opened almost instantly, and Zayn licked into Louis' mouth, swallowing the moans he made as Niall easily added a second finger and then, a moment later, a third.

Nick was now fully hard just from the slick sounds of Niall finger-fucking Louis as well as Zayn and Louis kissing deeply just in front of him. He trailed one hand down Louis' stomach, pressing down slightly and grinning as Louis' cry was muffled into Zayn's mouth. He moved his hand down further, stroking along Louis' taint and tracing where Niall's fingers were moving in and out of Louis before sliding in one of his own long fingers as well, crooking it to brush against Louis' prostate. Louis' answering moan was loud, even muffled, and Nick was tempted to grab Louis' hip with his other hand and just rut up, but his jeans were tight, verging on painful, and in any case, coming in his jeans against Louis' arse would just be embarrassing.

"Bedroom," he suggested, reluctantly pulling his finger out of Louis and running his other hand through Zayn's hair. It was a testament to their relationship that Zayn didn't snap at him for it, only pulling back after a final press of his lips to Louis'. Louis made a displeased noise as Niall pulled his own fingers out and stood up next to Zayn, the pair of them pulling Louis, and then Nick, up too.

"Want one of us to carry you, kitten?" Niall asked, and Nick was about to protest that he'd hurt his back, but Louis was already rolling his eyes.

"I'd like you guys to strip and meet me in Nick's and my room, actually. Don't take too long," he said with the hint of a smirk, turning away to saunter off in the direction of the bedroom.

Zayn, Nick and Niall stared in stunned silence at the sway of Louis' hips, the teasing flick of his tail, and the shiny slickness between his full arse cheeks, his ears perky on top of his head, until he disappeared down the hall.

"Fuck," Zayn managed gruffly, and Niall shook his head in wonder, letting out a low whistle. Nick laughed.

"Cheeky kitty," he remarked. Niall groaned.

"Are you gonna stop with the rhymes any time soon, Grimmy?" he asked, and Nick's answering laugh was closer to a cackle.

"No, Niall, I'm not," he replied dramatically, flicking open the button on his jeans and quickly unzipping them, sighing in relied as he pushed them over his thighs.

After that it was a scramble to undress themselves and each other, with Zayn and Nick finishing first and helping Niall out of his shirt and underwear.

"It's assonance anyway, not rhyme," Zayn said belatedly. Niall rolled his eyes, grabbing Zayn and Nick's hands and pulling them in the direction of Nick's room.

"Save it for later, Shakespeare, we've got a boyfriend to please."

The door to Nick and Louis' bedroom was shut, and the trio glanced at each other in excitement and anticipation. After a moment, Zayn reached out a tattooed arm, pushing down the handle and letting the door swing open.

The sight that greeted them was so hot that Niall almost drooled. Louis was lying on the bed, facing them, his bright blue eyes sparkling and pink lips turned up invitingly, with his legs splayed open. His knees were bent so his feet were planted on the mattress, displaying his thighs and hole, and three of his fingers were tucked inside himself. As the boys watched, he drew them out, the slick sound loud in the relative silence, and brought them up to his mouth, licking them clean and moaning exaggeratedly at the taste.

The sound was enough to shock the trio out of their stupor, and they quickly crawled onto the bed and over to the hybrid.

Zayn leant over Louis, elbows either side of his head as he licked the taste out of his mouth. Louis gave a desperate whine as Niall buried his face between Louis' thighs and started licking over his hole, tongue occasionally stiffening and pushing its way inside. After a few successions of that, Niall gave a light suck, swallowing some of the excess slick, and the cry Louis made was close to a sob.

When Niall raised his head again, his mouth and chin were smeared with Louis' slick. He caught Nick's eye and grinned, the expression obscene with the state of his face.

"If you pass me a condom I'll give you a taste."

"Deal." Nick scooted over to grab a condom from the drawer, ripping the wrapper with his teeth and reaching over to roll it on Niall's cock. Niall gave an appreciative moan as Nick stroked him a couple of times, offering Nick two of his fingers, which he'd slid back inside Louis while Nick was grabbing the condom and which were now coated in slick. Niall laughed slightly breathlessly as Nick drew them into his mouth and sucked them clean, using more tongue than strictly necessary.

"Fuck, that's nice," Nick sighed, passing Niall a pillow, which he slid under Louis' hips, partly so he had a better angle to fuck Louis and partly so Louis' tail wouldn't be crushed.

Nick watched as Niall placed Louis' legs over his shoulders and positioned his dick at Louis' entrance.

"Ready, Lou?" he asked, Zayn pulling back so Louis could answer.

"Yeah, fuck, Niall, fuck me," Louis babbled, cutting off as Niall slowly pushed in and making small 'ah ah ah' sounds as Niall bottomed out.

Niall bent forward to kiss Louis as he waited for the hybrid to adjust, but only a few seconds into the kiss, Louis was pushing back against Niall and squirming, pretty and needy and desperate.

"Please, Ni, please move," Louis begged, hands grasping at the sheets, unable to find purchase. Nick gathered Louis' wrists and held them above Louis' head with one of his own hands, pressing them into the mattress. He watched as Louis thrashed against the restraint but couldn't break it. Realising this, Louis let out a long moan, falling pliant.

Niall grabbed Louis' hips, lifting them and angling them so he was grinding into Louis' prostate, and Louis yelled, his toes curling and uncurling. Satisfied with this reaction, Niall pulled out almost completely before thrusting directly into Louis' prostate, repeating the movement with slow, dragging pulls and fast, pointed thrusts that soon had Louis' cock leaking against his stomach.

Zayn ran his thumb over Louis' bottom lip as Louis let out another scream. "Can I fuck your face, babe?"

Louis nodded frantically, eyes slightly glassy. "Can, yeah - _ah_ \- Zayn, want to - oh - taste you," he moaned.

Zayn grinned, shifting to kneel with his knees either side of Louis' face. Bracing himself against the headbord with his arms, he slowly pushed the head of his flushed dick past Louis' lips, the rest of his dick quickly following. Louis spluttered a little as Zayn pushed into his throat, and swallowed rapidly, trying not to gag or choke as his eyes began to tear up involuntarily. Unconcerned, Zayn began to thrust in and out, while Niall started fucking into Louis faster, the combination a little overwhelming to Louis, but so, so good.

Less than ten minutes later, a particularly hard thrust on Niall's part had Louis coming untouched on his stomach. The clench of his arse muscles, and the way he lost focus and began to choke around Zayn's cock, drew Niall and Zayn into orgasms of their own only moments later, Zayn coming down Niall's throat with a gasp and Niall coming with a low moan.

Zayn and Niall slowly pulled out of Louis and sat back, and Louis turned his head to meet Nick's eyes. Nick, who had been slowly jerking himself off to relieve a bit of pressure, took in Louis' puffy lips and messy stomach, his heaving chest and his arms lying still above his head despite Nick having released his wrists as soon as he'd started to choke.

"Okay, kitten?" he asked. Louis nodded. "Do you think you could suck me off, love?" Louis whimpered high in his throat, his voice cracking after a second, but he nodded, slowly lifting himself up and crawling over to Nick.

Nick's breath caught in his throat as Louis looked up at him through his lashes, wet with tears but still stunningly beautiful. Slowly, not taking his eyes off Nick's, Louis leaned forward and took Nick into his warm, soft, wet mouth and took him all the way down and back up before swirling his tongue around the head. As he continued to suck, Nick moaned at the way Louis' cheekbones hollowed around his cock, sliding his hands into Louis' hair and stroking behind Louis' ears.

"So good, sweetheart, that's perfect," he gasped, moaning. "You're so good for me, feels wonderful-" He broke off in another moan.

Louis sucked harder and took Nick deeper in response, the combination of praise and Nick's hands in his hair causing him to start purring.

Nick gasped at the vibrations, letting out a strangled moan. He didn't last much longer after that, because holy shit, Louis was _purring while sucking him off_ , and a couple of minutes later, he gasped out, "Gonna come."

Louis' response was to take him even deeper, swallowing until his lips brushed Nick's pubes against his pelvis and Nick's cock was throbbing in his throat, before looking up at Nick through his eyelashes again, and that was it. Nick came with a loud groan, and Louis sucked him through it, swallowing him down and only pulling off with a small pop when Nick was completely soft.

Nick tilted Louis' head up and leaned down to kiss him gently, pressing his lips against Louis' once, twice, three times, before Louis' lips parted sweetly and Nick slid his tongue inside, chasing a taste that was part him, and part Zayn, but underneath that, all Louis.

When he pulled back, Niall crawled forward, flannel in hand, to wipe Louis off.

"Got it while you two were busy," Zayn explained.

"Good thinking, lads," Louis murmured tiredly.

"Good teamwork, am I right?" Niall grinned, he and Nick bumping fists. He started to get up, but Louis wrapped his tail around Niall's wrist.

"Stay," he pleaded, and while Niall could have easily broken the grip and walked away (even though he had only been going to put the flannel in the bathroom), he nodded, tossing the flannel into a corner of the room to be dealt with later.

"'Course, love," he murmured, letting Louis direct him towards the centre of the bed, where they would all cuddle, spent, until a few minutes later when Niall's stomach would growl and they would remember that they still hadn't had lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably needs a prequel and a sequel, but if that happens, it won't for a while, seeing as this took me long enough!
> 
> Tumblr: [bythefruitmincepie](http://bythefruitmincepie.tumblr.com/) (until Christmas) or [bythelie](http://bythelie.tumblr.com/) (after Christmas)
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, and if you have feedback, or just wanna say hi, you can leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
